<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if Lucifer read the cursed book? by Dreamy213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178549">What if Lucifer read the cursed book?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy213/pseuds/Dreamy213'>Dreamy213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy213/pseuds/Dreamy213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This a scene from one of my Roleplays that I decided to write. </p><p>This book has a curse that will bring your loved ones to life at the price of your death, and Lucifer decides to read that book, making a certain someone reappear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if Lucifer read the cursed book?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer took the book with shaking hands, only to be knocked to the floor by Belphie, who was desperately trying to get the book away from his older brother. Even with Yen’s screams, Belphie’s yells, the thumping and cluttering of books falling onto the floor, nothing seemed to get Lucifer out of this state of mind. He threw Belphie off of him, causing the younger demon to crash into a bookshelf, toppling it over. The avatar of sloth immediately tried to get back up, but it was too late. The raven-haired demon had opened the first page, and started scanning it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book fell to the floor, Lucifer clutched at his heart, gagging as he fell to one knee, his wings wrapping themselves around him. He let out a sound like a dying animal, feeling his soul rip in half. He screwed his eyes shut, the pain only equal to falling from grace. In his closed eyelids, he saw memories he had tried so hard to forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Mammon throw himself over Levi as they fell, one arm clutching Levi to his chest, the other one reaching out to grab Asmo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Belphie clutching to Beel, watching his little sister fall with cloudy eyes, sealing that last memory of her into his brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw their white feathers fade to black, their halo’s shattering, their skulls break with the horns piercing through them, the smell of blood filling the air, the sound of bones breaking, wings shattering, as they all saw their last glimpse of the clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Lucifer was being turned inside out from the pain, a strange mist began to form in the middle of the room. Belphie watched with wide eyes as the mist started to take the shape of a young girl, her hair, ginger with white streaks, covering her face. But even so, there was no doubt who that was. Belphie felt a lump form in his throat, his pulse racing, as Lilith materialised in front of him. He got to his feet, barely able to stand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lilith-" the demon croaked out, his legs shaking, reaching out a hand to touch her translucent face. Only to have it pass through, as though she was no more than air. He stared at his fingers, before bringing his hand to his throbbing heart, his dark head bent down. If one looked closely, they would see tears silently dripping down the edge of his nose, millennia's worth of pain and mourning dropping down on his shoulders all at once. The girl felt something ache in her heart, and she stroked her brother’s cheek, the tears going straight through her white gloves. Had Belphie not been so overwhelmed, he would’ve felt a ghost of a touch, something there, but not quite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his bangs out of his eye, wanting every chance to be able to see her more, the saddest smile imaginable plastered on his face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m so sorry” He whispered, seeing himself in the reflection of her dim purple eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t protect you-” his voice cracked, clutching his arms and tightly hugging himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith shook her head, cutting him out of his apology. She pressed her nose with one finger and made a funny face, hoping to at least make him laugh. Belphie swallowed back his tears and wished Beel was here to see this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Beel entered the room, having heard all the clutter outside. He opened his mouth to say something before realising who was next to his twin. He stood there, his mouth gaped, before rushing over to her, and attempting to hug her, only to have his hands pass through air, same as his twin. Lilith looked at him sadly, doing a sort of jazz hands movement. In that moment, Beel forgot all about his hunger and just broke down into tears, his large body shaking, guilt eating him from the inside out. Lilith seemed to panic and waved her hands in front of his face, doing the same thing she did with Belphie, hoping to cheer him up. This seemed to have the opposite effect on the ginger haired demon, he choked on his emotions and hid his face in his hands. Belphie wrapped his arms around the larger demon, his face as wet as his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Beel said through his tears. “Lilith it’s all my fault-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith made a pouting face and shook her head once more. She seemed sick of her brothers apologising. She placed her palms on top of theirs, her eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer seemed to stir, looking at his 3 younger siblings with 2 bloodshot eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fist, as if testing to see if he was still real. Lilith seemed to notice her eldest brother for the first time, her face lighting up. She hopped in front of him and gave him the biggest of grins, as if to say “thank you”. He held out a hand and cupped her face, and unlike his other brothers, was able to feel her soft skin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello there Lilith” He softly said, a small smile growing on his face. Her grin seemed to lighten the whole room, the twins still clutching each other, all those centuries worth of grief and guilt slowly healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later and there were still tears of joy as the living room was filled with the sound of clinks and laughter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Lilith!” Mammon cried, holding his drink up in the air</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Lilith!” Most of the brothers repeated, taking a swing of their drinks. Lucifer reached for his drink, only to have his palm pass through the cup. Only Satan noticed his look of horror, with him being the only one not overjoyed by Lilith’s reappearance. At the same time, Lilith took Beel’s hand, her hand fitting into his, no longer merely air. Beel’s whole face lit up, and he held her hand up to his face, crying once more. His heart still ached, but it was more bearable, everything would turn out just fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it went on like that for many weeks. Lilith gained more of her body whilst Lucifer lost more of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Lucifer’s body faded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One single black feather left in his place</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>